a love so strong
by rockstar39
Summary: Emma never thought she find love again. but she did with Hook. will they love grow stronger? or will fate get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

it was a beautiful night in storybrooke. the stars were shining bright, and a light breeze blew through the air. Emma was walking through the streets when she saw Hook. hey Hook Emma said. hey love Hook responded, and gave Emma a flirty smile. want to walk with me down to the docks? Hook asked. Emma nodded. they walked down to the docks when Hook spoke, here we are love Hook responded. Emma gasped. there awaiting her was a romantic dinner just for two. Hook Emma said as she took in their surroundings. Hook you did all this? Emma asked. yes I did Hook said, you deserve the best Emma and I want to give you that Hook replied. Emma was overjoyed, she didn't know what to say. so she gave Hook a sweet kiss as a way of saying thank you. they sit on the blanket that Hook lied out for them. candles were lit around them, while the stars shined bright and the moon illuminating the night sky.

Emma I know we haven't been dating that long but, I feel like we have Hook said. Emma gave him a look of confusion. what do you mean Hook? what I mean is, even though we haven't been dating long I'm falling for you Hook replied. I'm falling in love with you Emma Swan. Emma gave him a watery smile. she never thought she would find love again. not after Neal. but she did, she found love with Hook. Hook Emma responded, I feel the same way. you do? Hook asked. yes Emma replied, I'm falling in love with you to. Hook gave her one of his charming smiles. he was on cloud nine that his true love felt the same way.

as they ate their dinner they talked non stop about whatever their hearts desired till it was time to leave. Hook and Emma both a felt a cold breeze move in, they packed the food and blanket up. this was fun I really had a great time Emma responded. thank you Hook. No problem love Hook replied, see you tomorrow? Emma nodded her reply.

* * *

Emma walked home from her date with Hook. she could not help the smile that broke out from her face, she really didn't think she find love again. not after Neal, when Neal died her heart shattered. she can still remember that night he was taking from her, her son's father and, first love. it was a cold winter day in storybrooke the sun was out but, the day was still cold. she was to meet Neal at the sheriff's station. when he did not show Emma started to get worried. she called his cell and, it went straight to voicemail. she called it again. still went straight to voicemail. Emma finally decided that she would check where she last called him from, she walked deep in the forest when she notice something was amiss. Emma ran over to that spot and what she saw stopped her in her tracks, there laying in a pool of blood was Neal her first love, her son's father dead. needless to say Emma was heartbroken.

the flash back ended. Emma felt a tear running down her eyes remembering that day was one of the most awful days of her life. what was even worse was telling their son Henry his father was dead. Henry cried himself to sleep in Emma's arms that night. that was 2 years ago.

Emma got into the apartment around 10:00. her parents were waiting up for her. Emma snow greeted her daughter, where were you? it's late snow replied. I was with Hook he had a surprised Romanic dinner for me Emma responded, looking of dreamily. oh how wonderful snow replied. she loved Hook and Emma together, they were true loves she believed that.

it was Emma nodded. why do you seem a little saddened snow asked concerned motherly tone. it just I was thinking of how I never thought I find love again you know after... Emma trailed off. snow knew what her daughter meant. oh sweetie snow replied, she gave her daughter a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. I just you know Emma started to say, I know let's get some sleep snow said. then both mother and daughter drifted off to sleep till the next mourning.

* * *

 **what do you think will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up the next morning, she could not recall what happed last night. What happened last night?" Emma asked herself. Then she remembered, she went on a wonderful date with Hook. Then, she walked back to the apartment. Where, along the way she had started remembering what happened to Neal. how she cried herself to sleep. She went down the stairs, where she was met by her mother. Hi honey" Snow greeted her daughter. Hey mom" Emma replied, I'm making pancakes and bacon" do you want some? Snow asked." Sure that be great" Emma replied," how are you feeling? Snow asked. I'm feeling better. thank you" Emma replied, for what?" Snow asked. for being my mom." No problem." Hey Emma" Emma turned around, to hear what her mother had to say, me and your father are happy to have you back in our lives. No matter how that came to be."

After breakfast, Emma went down to the police station. There she saw Henry, hi henry" what are you doing here?" Emma asked. Hey mom" Henry replied, I'm here because, I couldn't focus in school." Henry said. With Mr. Hyde trying to take over Storybrooke," I couldn't focus" Henry said. What are we going to do?" I don't know Henry" Emma responded, but we will figure something out" Emma said. All day, Emma could not stop thinking about what Henry said, what were they going to do?" what was going to be there game plan?" Emma had to clear her head. Emma went to take a walk, it was a beautiful day out today. As she was walking, she saw Hook across the way, hey Swan" Hook said." hi Hook" Emma replied. why you look so down? Hook asked. It's nothing" Emma replied. It's just this whole Mr. Hyde deal, yeah I know what you mean" Hook nodded. Hook saw the look on Emma's face, is there anything else on your mind Swan?" no I'm good, Emma nodded. Hook knew she was not telling the truth, but, he did not say anymore on the matter.

Emma arrived at the diner, she was to meet her parents there. Emma saw her parents at a booth, with baby Neal in their arms. She remembered all the times she was in foster homes, that she always wished to have real parents to take care of her. Emma always wanted someone to love her as their child, like her parents love baby Neal. Hey mom" Emma said. Hi sweetheart" her mom replied, please sit down" her father said. The waitress took their orders. so her father began, how do you like having Hook back?" Charming asked. It's great," I love Hook. I never thought I would find love again" Emma responded. Neal would want you to move on" her mother replied, I know" Emma nodded. I loved him so much. I know sweetheart" Charming responded. He loved you to" Snow added. He loved you and Henry both" her father said. Emma just nodded.

* * *

Emma walked, to Henry's school, he saw her and walked over to give her a hug. How was school kid? Emma asked. It was good" Henry replied, Emma's human lie detecting went up ten fold. Henry I know you are lying? so, you want to try again? okay Henry nodded. I was thinking about dad" I was thinking about how much I miss him" Henry responded. Emma looked at her son, she knew how he was feeling. Because, she was thinking the same. I know what you mean Henry" Emma replied. you do? Henry asked. Emma nodded . I have been thinking about your father to" Emma replied. but, I'm happy you found love again" Henry replied. you are? Emma asked. Henry nodded. you deserve it mom" Henry exclaimed. Emma gave Henry a smile, thank you Henry" Emma replied. No problem mom"

Mother and son, walked home from the school. Henry went upstairs, to start on his homework. Emma sat on the couch, before she can turn on the TV, her phone rings. Emma Swan here, Emma it's your mother" hi mom" Emma replies, what's up? Emma asked. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be a little late getting home" Snow replied. uh okay Emma responded. Emma hung up, and watched her favorite TV show The vampire diaries. Emma fell asleep, she saw flash backs of her Neal and Henry together.

 **years a ago...**

 _Neal and Emma were walking down the beach, Henry was smiling at his parents, as they walked hand in hand. Neal saw henry turned away from them, looking out at the water. Neal thought this was his chance to sneak up on his son. He turned to Emma, watch this" Neal said. Neal Emma exclaimed what are you going to do? Neal gave her his charming grin, I'm going to do a surprise attack on our son." Oh boy Emma exclaimed._

 _Neal crept up on Henry, he got closer, he picked Henry up in the air, and tickled him. Henry started giggling. daddy Henry giggled. The sight of, father and son playing together melted Emma's heart. The little family played in the water for a bit, then sat down on the dry ground on the blanket, and ate their picnic lunch._

 _Neal, Emma, and Henry had a wonderful day at the beach. The day conceded with lots of smile and laughs._

 _Emma thought to herself, that this is a memory she will remember forever._

* * *

 _**six years later...**_

Emma woke up smiling, she still remembers that day at the beach with Neal. Henry and I miss you Neal" Emma said to no one. Emma heard the door open, Hi I'm home" Snow replied. Hi mom" Emma responded. Emma have you seen your father? no Emma exclaimed, uh Snow said" what's a matter is going on mom? Emma asked. your father is not answering his phone" Snow replied.

Well maybe his phone is off or dead" Emma replied. well that's what I thought" that's when I looked at the police station" he's not the either."

let's wait a little longer Emma replied, maybe he is running a little late" if he doesn't come back within that time, we'll send a search part" Emma exclaimed. Snow nodded her agreement. Till then, mother and daughter both wait.

* * *

 **what do you think happened to charming? please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Snow woke up the next morning, Snow looked around for any sign that her husband came home. Nothing, that's what Snow saw no sign of Charming. All she saw was Emma lying next to her on the couch from last night. Snow was now really worried, it wasn't like her husband to stay out late at night and not call. That is when Snow realized that something defiantly was amiss. Snow looked over to her sleeping daughter and smiled. She and David were robbed of raising their daughter, approximately twenty eight years worth. It was all because of the dark curse. But that is water under the bridge now. She had forgiven Regina a long time ago. After all, Regina had changed. She was no longer the evil queen that she once was. Snow came back to reality, David was missing, and she had to wake Emma and start a search party for her husband.

" Emma sweetheart wake up" Snow said. Emma was slowly opening her eyes, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at her mother and saw the worry in her eyes.

" What is it? is it dad? " Emma replied. Emma saw her mother nod her head yes in response.

" Your father never came home, something's wrong" Snow answered.

" Alright don't panic, we will send out a search party for him" Emma said. Truth be told Emma was freaking out about the situation too, she just found both of her parents. Now was has gone missing. This can't be happening, it just can't. Emma thought to herself Snow and Emma both got dressed and went out to tell the town of Charming's disappearance.

News spread of the beloved prince's disappearance, everyone was searching high and low for the beloved charming. Even Regina was looking, sure her and David weren't the best of friends. But, he was after all Henry's grandfather. For that reason alone made him family, and family sticks together.

* * *

Mean while, David was tied to a chair. His arms tied behind his back, his feet taped together. David saw a what seemed to be a dark figure in the shadows.

" Who are you?" David asked. the dark figure did not say a word, nor did it make one move. David was getting frustrated, he remembered walking home from granny's diner to go home. Then he all a sudden gets knocked out and wakes up here, wherever this place is.

" What do you want" David asked in a angry tone. he just wanted to get back to his family and friends. not be stuck tied to a chair with some lunatic.

" Oh Charming you the voice spoke, you know what I want" the voice replied. the dark figure coming out of the shadows, the one and only Mr. Hyde.

" Mr. Hyde" David spoke with venom radiating from his voice. Mr. Hyde gave a creepy smile to David, that creepy smile that can make your skin crawl.

" Why don't you just leave Hyde, there's nothing for you here" David spat. Mr. Hyde just laughed, and looked David straight in the face.

" That's where you are wrong Charming, there's plenty of things for me here. Hyde gave David a smile and pulled out a syringe. David looked at, he then looked up to Hyde and spoke.

" What now you are going to kill me" David spat.

Mr. Hyde looked to David and spoke. "Now why would I do that? that would be to easy Hyde thought to himself."

" I'm just going to put you to sleep for awhile, just till I figure out what to do with you" Hyde replied.

" You will never get away with this Hyde" David spat with venom.

Hyde just laughed.

" Oh Charming, I already have" Hyde replied. Hyde held up the syringe, put the needle to David's arm and squirted the blue liquid into David. Then David fell into a deep slumber.

Hyde smiled to himself phase one was completed. Now on to phase two, he thought long and hard but came up with nothing. No matter, he would continue to think while, the whole town was running ragged trying to find the beloved prince Charming.

* * *

Meanwhile the whole entire town of Storybrooke was looking for David, searching high and low for any sign that he was okay.

Snow was exhausted, she had been up most of the night worrying about David. She was now running herself ragged to try and find her husband.

" Mom you need some sleep, go home and rest I will call you when we find something" Emma said to her mother. Snow looked to Emma, she had tears in her eyes, Snow then shook her head no.

" I can't sleep knowing your father is out there somewhere hurt or even worse dead" Snow said while crying.

" You can't think like that" Emma said. Snow was about to protest when Emma held up her hand to stop her mother.

" Dad is a fighter, he is strong, smart, caring, and above all he is Prince Charming" Emma replied. She looked her mother and spoke again.

" We will find him. and he will be okay" Emma replied. Snow looked in her daughter's eyes that reminded her of David, and she saw the truth in them. Snow nodded and headed towards home to get some sleep. She know Emma will Call her if something comes up.

* * *

Snow was in the apartment she shared with David, she saw the bed was still made up. She went over to it and lied down, before she close her eyes she whispered a silent prayer. She the spoke softly to herself.

" Please be okay Charming" Snow whispered softly. Snow then fell asleep for some much needed rest.

Emma was looking around by the docks when she heard a familiar voice.

" Hello Swan" Hook replied. Emma turned her head to see Hook looking at her with his Charming smiles.

" Hey Hook" Emma replied. Hook came over to stand next to Emma, he then leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Emma gave him a slight little smile then looked back out to the water. Hook looked a little hurt, he thought Emma would be more happier to see him.

" What's going on swan?" Hook asked. Emma then turned to him with a irritated look to her.

"What's going on?" Emma looked at Hook like he lost his mind.

" What's going is that my father is out there somewhere and I don't know where he is or if he is still alive" Emma spat.

Hook took a few steps back, he had never heard that tone come out of Emma before. She never spoke like that to him. Emma saw the hurt look Hook gave her, and her eyes instantly softened.

" I'm so sorry Hook" Emma replied. She never meant to use that tone with him, nor did she even want to hurt him. She was just so worried about her father, that she was not thinking at the time.

" I's alright love" Hook replied. Emma nodded and went up to Hook to be held in his arms. Hook held Emma while she cried.

" I'm scared, I can't loose him Hook" Hook felt bad for his love that was now sobbing into his neck. He rubbed her and spoke softly.

" I know love, everything will be alright he will be alright Hook said.

Emma nodded against his chest and continued to silently cry, shortly after Emma fell asleep in Hook's arms.

" Charming if you are out there I hope you are safe, your family needs you back come back safe and sound mate" Hook replied. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he then carried her back to their house and put her to bed.

Meanwhile Mr. Hyde was hiding in the shadows. His plan was working so far, he just needed to continue with his plan. Then not only will Storybrooke be his. But, the people of Storybrooke will be too. He will be the most powerful human that ever lived, he will even be more powerful than the dark one.

He giggled to himself. Oh yes he was going to get his wish, he was going to get his happy ending. No matter what it took.

And no one was going to get in his way.

* * *

 **There you go a new updated for you guys. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

a The town kept searching for David. But, no matter where they looked they came up with nothing. Snow slowly approached one of the dwarfs the one they call Happy. Happy looked up to see the white queen approach him.

" Your majesty how may I help you?" Happy asked.

" Hello Happy I was just wondering if you found any sign of Charming?" Snow looked at the dwarf with hopeful eyes.

" I'm sorry your majesty I looked and looked but, I have come up with nothing" Happy replied. Snow's face fell, she had just reunited with her husband and found their daughter at the same time. Now they have their son Neal too. Now she has just lost him again. Happy saw the dejected look upon his ruler's face and spoke again." Hey will find him. He couldn't have gone far your majesty." Happy said.

" For my family's sake I hope your right." Snow replied.

Snow walked off feeling more and more depressed. She couldn't help but think what if were to late? what if I never get to see my darling Charming's face again? Snow sighed, she now understood in some sort of how Regina felt never seeing Daniel's face again. She knew she caused Regina to go into darkness. Did she make Regina do all the evil deeds she did? of course not but, if she had kept her mouth shut Regina would have never done those evil deeds in the first place. As she walked towards her apartment she ran into somebody. She then looked up to see the beautiful green eyes of her daughter. The very same green eyes that reminded her of David.

" Hey mom any sign of dad yet?" Emma asked.

Snow looked down to the ground and back up at her daughter and replied.

" No nothing. I asked Happy if he came up with anything but, he came up with nothing. Emma I'm really worried about your father, it is not like him to just go off and not call and report where he is going. I mean, what if were to late? what if your father is out there dead somewhere. I can't lose him, I can't lose your father again Emma I just can't" Snow replied while tears falling down her face.

" Hey, you can't think like that. You got to think positive, you guys are Snow White and prince Charming. You guys are a force to be reckoned with, we will find dad don't worry" Emma replied. Snow nodded but, said no more on the matter.

Meanwhile, Hyde was hiding behind a tree watching the white queen and her daughter talk about the lovely prince charming. Hyde laughed to himself thinking those idiots think they will win the fight well, they got another thing coming. Hyde did not see the person standing just a few feet away from him. That very same person walked up to him to have a little chat.

" What are you up to Hyde? Regina asked.

Hyde looked to his right to see Regina standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl upon her face.

" Hello your majesty it's lovely to see you again" Hyde replied with a smirk on his face.

Regina gave him a evil stare before replying. " Don't beat around the bush Hyde. I know you are up to something and I'm certain it has to do with the disappearance of Prince charming" Regina replied.

" What you think I took Charming?" Hyde asked.

Regina gave Hyde an evil laugh before replying. " I don't think, I know you took him" Regina replied.

Hyde growl under his breath, he didn't think someone would figure it out that fast. But, then again this was Regina the former evil queen we are talking about. The very same woman that made it her life's mission to do every evil deed under the sun to get what she wanted.

" So, what does it matter to you anyway? it's not like you are fond of the prince anyway" Hyde remarked.

" While that is very true, he is my son Henry's grandfather. And for that makes him family and, family should stick together."

Hyde laughed. " You don't fool me Regina, you may have the evil queen out of you but, darkness isn't as easy to get rid of as you think it is" Hyde replied.

" You're wrong, I will get Charming back we all will" said Regina.

" Good luck" Hyde replied before walking off in the other direction.

* * *

Snow and Emma were watching the conversation between Hyde and Regina wondering what it was about. They saw Regina approach them, Snow spoke up first.

" Regina what was that about with Hyde? it looked to be a real heated conversation between you two" Snow replied.

" That's because it was, Hyde's planning something. I'm one hundred percent sure he took Charming in fact, I know he did he practically admitted it to my face" Regina said.

" What! Snow screamed." All this time we have been looking high and low for him, he has been in the hands of Mr. Hyde. God knows what he has done to him by now! Snow fumed.

" Mom calm down now we know who took dad we can get a start on how to rescue him."

" No! I will not calm down Emma your father is in the .hands of Hyde, we don't really know what Hyde is capable of. I love you Emma but, I will not calm down until your father is back safe sound and alive" Snow said tears running down her face like a waterfall. All three women were so into the conversation they were having, they failed to see the young boy standing behind them.

" Hyde has grandpa" Henry said. All three woman turned to the young boy and Emma quickly replied.

" I'm afraid so kid" Said Emma. Henry sees the sad look upon his grandmother's face don't worry grandma we will find grandpa" Henry replied. Snow smiled at her grandson's words.

" Thank you Henry, I needed to hear that" Snow smiled.

Henry smiled back then replied. " Well family looks like we have a new mission, operation save the prince is now in action." Henry said. All three women laughed but, agreed nonetheless. They all walked together into granny's diner to get something to eat before they continue to find ways to get David back.

* * *

Meanwhile, David was slowly waking up from the sleep injection Mr Hyde gave him. He looked around and saw he was in the same chair that he was in before.

" Welcome back sleepyhead" Mr Hyde laughed.

" Where are we?" David spoke venom dripping from his lips.

" We are in the same place we were in before Charming" Hyde smirked.

" Where would that be?" David asked.

" Far away in a vacant cabin where no one will find us and,by us I mean you." Hyde smirked at David. He loved that he now was in charge of Storybrooke now. The people and everything is now that the dark one is gone. Hyde spoke up again. " I saw your lovely wife and beautiful daughter Emma. I also saw your newest born. Neal I believe such a cute little boy he is." Hyde replied. David saw the evil glint in Hyde's eyes.

" Stay away from my family you twisted son of a bitch!" David yelled. Hyde just shrugged his shoulders not even scared of the little outburst David just did. He was even unimpressed, no threat or outburst from prince charming was going to scare Hyde. He had been waiting a long time to get out of the land of untold stories so, that he can find a place to have his own story to be written. He wasn't bound to let anybody stand in his way of that, least of all prince charming himself.

" You don't scare me Charming, I have seen some scary things in my day. But, you are not one of them" Hyde laughed. Hyde turned around to walk out of the cabin, before he made his exit David spoke up.

" Where are you going?" David asked anger spilling from his voice. Hyde smirked before replying.

" I'm going to pay a visit to your lovely wife and daughter, I might just say hi to the cute son of yours too." Hyde chuckled.

David grew angrier by the minute, there is no way he was going to let this twisted monster near his family without a fight. " You stay away from my family that includes my wife, my daughter and my son and grandson and his other mother Regina. In fact stay away from all of us and leave Storybrooke!" David yelled at the top of his lungs. Hyde just laughed and replied.

" No can do Charming you see, I have a lot to do here. I need my story to be told besides, I can do what I want. Storybrooke's mine now. And so are the people in it, that includes you to" Hyde replied. " So that means I can do what I want with your wife daughter and son and grandson because they belong to me" Hyde said.

David seething with anger, there was no way he was going to let Hyde tear this town apart.

" When I get out of here I am coming after you" David said. then spoke again. " If I found out you laid a so much as a feather touch on my family you're dead! David replied. Hyde was getting annoyed, he just needed the prince to shut up. " I'm getting tired of this, it's time for you to take another nap. " Hyde said. Before David could speak another word Hyde shot the liquid to make David sleep, David's eyes closed and was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile Snow, Emma, Regina, and Henry were eating their lunch, Snow was worried sick for David she was praying that he was okay or at most still alive. Emma saw the look in her mom's eyes, it's the same look she had when she was worried they would not find Hook in time when they went to the underworld.

" Dad will be fine mom, we will rescue him and Hyde will be locked up forever" Emma replied. Snow looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes but thankful for her daughter's reassurance.

" I hope so, I'm really worried that we will not find your father. He has always be the fearless one in our relationship, I don't what I would do without your father. Snow replied.

" Don't worry dad's a smart man, he won't let Hyde win. He will find his way back to us" Emma said. Neal gurgled in Snow's arms, he did not know what was going on or that his father was missing he was just happy to be in his mother's arms. Hyde saw the Charming family and made his entrance, Snow saw Hyde's face anger boiling to the surface. Emma saw the look on her mother's face and turned around to see a smug grin on Hyde's face. Emma launched into action, anger and hatred reached to the surface. Before you know it, Emma spoke up in a loud voice.

" What have you done with my father you sick son of a bitch!?" Emma roared.

" Now savior, what makes you think I have something to do with your father's disappearance?" Hyde asked with a smirk painted across his face. Emma was getting tired of this, she just wanted her father back safe and sound. And, she was bound to crack the whereabouts out of the man who took him.

" I'm in no mood to play games with you Hyde, we all know you took him. So, you can either give up the whereabouts of my father or I can arrest you and force the information out of you. Your choice." Emma replied. Hyde just laughed and turned the other direction.

" Wrong choice" Emma replied. Emma dug down deep and conjured up her magic and threw Hyde back a few feet. Hyde for his part was a little dizzy from the flight he just had, Emma stood over him, picked him up and put his hands behind his back and cuffed him. Then headed straight to the sheriff's department.

* * *

A few hours later David woke up but, no sign of Hyde. This meant no good, who knows what Hyde has done with his family by now.

" I swear Hyde if you touched my family you are dead. I will be on you ass so fast your head would spin." David spat to himself. That was David's last thought before he closed his eyes dreaming of being back with his wife and their daughter and son and his daughter's son, his grandson Henry.


End file.
